Principality of Dorne
The Principality of Dorne '''is one of the constituent regions of Westeros and is a sovereign nation ruled by the Princes or Princesses of Dorne, holding true to the old Rhoynish fashion. Dornishmen differ both culturally and ethnically from other Westerosi due to the historical mass immigration of Rhoynish people and their relative isolation. Dornishmen have adopted many Rhoynish customs on top of their First Men and Andal origins. Dornishmen have a reputation for hot-bloodedness and sexual licentiousness, and are still viewed with some mistrust and rivalry by the people of the neighboring Dornish Marches in the Stormlands, and the Reach. Dornish paint their silks instead of sewing coats of arms. Dorne is ruled by House Martell from their capital Sunspear, outside of which sprawls the shadow city. Bastards of noble origin are given the surname Sand. The Principality of Dorne enjoys a number of trade routes with the Free Cities of Tyrosh and Lys. Geography Dorne is the hottest region of Westeros. The region is rocky, mountainous, arid and dry, and features the only desert on the continent. Dorne is bordered by the Sea of Dorne to the north, the islands known as the Stepstones to the east, the Summer Sea to the south, and the Kingdom of the Greenbelt to the west. Dorne largely consists of dry, stony soil ill-suited for agriculture, while western Dorne contains deserts of red and white sand. Dorne's rivers provide some fertile lands and even during a long summer there is enough rain and other supplies of water to keep Dorne habitable. Inland water is almost as valuable as gold, and wells are jealously guarded. The major Dornish river is the Greenblood in southeastern Dorne, which is formed by the Vaith and the Scourge near Godsgrace. The trading port called Planky Town is located at the mouth of the Greenblood along the Summer Sea. The southern coast is nearly two hundred leagues long. It is ridden with cliffs, whirlpools, and hidden shoals, with few safe landings. History Wars and Battles of Dorne '''Dornish Civil War 1AA-13AA: ' After House Yronwood betrayed House Martell, Princess Deria Martell attempted to revoke Yronwood from House Yronwood and exile them. Refusing to accept, House Yronwood gathered their banners and rebelled against what they saw as tyranny. Lord Dayne, seeking to take advantage of the chaos, declares the Kingdom of the Torrentine independent from Dorne. The Civil War ultimately ends in 13 A.A. after the death of the star-crossed lovers Quentyn Dayne and Ashara Yronwood. The Treaty of Hellholt saw the formal foundation of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt ruled by House Yronwood, the Kingdom of the Torrentine ruled by House Dayne, and the Principality of Dorne ruled by House Martell. Dorne has existed in this state, more or less, for the past 300 years. 'The War of the Spottswood 84AA-86AA: 'Following the end of the Dornish Civil War, an armistice of fifty years was agreed to. When the time came and left in 63AA, Dorne awaited war, but it never came. However, in 84 AA, House Yronwood under King Yoren I Yronwood attacked the Principality of Dorne. Together with the Kingdom of the Torrentine, Princess Mariah Martell defeated the Kingdom of the Greenbelt, though much like every other war, no territory was lost. [[The Water War|'The Water War]] 151AA: A trade alliance between the Kingdom of the Greenbelt and Torrentine threatened the unstable peace of the Dornish regions. Prince Martell and King Dayne exchanged words on the matter, but it would come to blows. With the Greenbelt dividing them, the Kingdoms resorted to battles upon the waves in order to resolve their issues. In the end both fleets were destroyed and with neither willing to cross into Yronwood territory to attack the other the war ended with a stalemate. [[War of the Torrentine|'War of the Torrentine']] '231AA-232AA: I'n 231AA it was announced that Queen Ashara Dayne of Starfall had been betrothed to Ser Beric Durrandon, brother of the current Durrandon King Durran XXIX. Yoren III Yronwood, the Bloodroyal of the Greenbelt, feared that this betrothal would spell disaster for House Yronwood. Worried that King Durrandon would use this betrothal as a stepping stone for an invasion and conquest of the Greenbelt. He wrote a letter to Queen Dayne expressing his concerns and grievances, warning her it would mean war if the betrothal was not called off. Soon after, the war began. However, Queen Ashara did not bring the Durrandons into the fray, choosing to fight her war herself. Fearing so greatly for his kingdom, Yoren contacted House Martell for aid. Prince Myles Martell choose to come to the aid of the Bloodroyal. Their coalition eventually fell apart as Queen Ashara fended off their attempts. The war ended with the death of Yoren III Yronwood, and the marriage between Durrandon and Dayne goes through. No territory is lost, and Dorne returns to its prior state. Houses Sworn to House Martell of Sunspear The principle noble houses sworn to House Martell of Sunspear are: * House Allyrion of Godsgrace ** House Drinkwater of Drinkwater Keep * House Dalt of Lemonwood * House Gargalen of Salt Shore ** House Vaith of Vaith * House Jordayne of the Tor * House Santagar of Spottswood ** House Riley of Hellgate Hall * House Toland of Ghost Hill ** House Brook of Deep Well Category:Westeros Category:Dorne Category:Principality of Dorne Category:Kingdom